fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
MEGA KOF XI
A mega edition of The King Of Fighters XI, there are characters that missed KOF XI, even with the characters that are not The King Of Fighters related. Characters "Hero" Team: * Ash Crismon * Shen Woo * Oswald Japan Team: * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon '98 Random Team: * Shingo Yabuki * Eiji Kisaragi * Kasumi Todoh '97 Special Team: * Billy Kane * Ryuji Yamazaki * Blue Mary New Face Team: * Shermie * Yashiro Nanakase * Chris Orochi New Face Team: * Orochi Shermie * Orochi Yashiro * Orochi Chris Dads Team: * Saisyu Kusanagi * Takuma Sakazaki * Heidern '98 BOSS Team: * Rugal Berstein * Goenitz * Orochi Yagami Team: * Iori Yagami * Mature * Vice Art Of Fighting Team: * Yuri Sakazaki * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia Special Monster Team: * Kisame Hoshigaki * Bowser * Zavok Awaken Monster Team: * Samehada Fusion Kisame * Mega Bowser * Super Zavok Ikari Team: * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * Leona Heidern NESTS Team: * Kula Diamond * K' Dash * Maxima NESTS Girls Team: * Angel * Whip * Foxy My Hero Academia Special Team: * Selkie * Gang Orca * Endeavor Pschyo Soldier Team: * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Chin Gentsai New Pschyo Soldier Team: * 2002 UM Athena * Bao * Momoko Women Fighters Team: * Chizuru Kagura * Mai Shiranui * King Zaun Male Team: * Dr. Mundo * Zac * Twitch KOF XIV Special Women Team: * Alice * Zarina * Luong Mexico Agent Team: * Ramon * Vanessa * The King Of Dinossaurs Those From The Past Team: * Mukai * Magaki * Saiki (change into Boss Mode Saiki) Fatal Fury Boss Team: * Gesse Howard * Mr. Big * Wolfgang Krausser Awaken Boss Team: * Nightmare Geese * Omega Rugal * Gold Orochi Fatal Fury Team: * Joe Higashi * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard New Fatal Fury Team: * 2003 Terry * 2002 UM Andy * Tizoc Persona 5 Personas Team: * Zorro * Izanagi * Captain Kidd Girls Students Team: * May Lee Jinju * Hinako Shijou * Malin Kyo Clone Team: *Kusanagi *Kyo-1 *Kyo-2 Zeti Male Member Team: *Zazz *Zomom *Master Zik Samurai Showdown Team: *Nakoruru *Haohmaru *Ukyo Tachibana Sports Team: *Lucky Glauber *Brian Battler *Heavy D. Korea Team: *Kim Kaphwan *Choi Bounge *Chang Koehan Uchiha Clan Team: *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Madara Uchiha New Character Team: *Magaki *Shion *Elisabeth NEST Villians: *Igniz *ZERO *Krizalid NGBC Team: *Yuki *Ai *Mizuchi Kiri-Nin Team: *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Ao China Team: *Shun'ei *Tung Fung Rue *Meitenkun League Of Legends (Luchadores Skins): *El Macho Mundo *El Leon Gnar *El Rayo Volibear Sendo Team: *Kyoji Sendo *Junko Sendo *Syota Sendo New Challenger Team: *Zaori *Shuki *Ayuri Stage Stages from KOF XI: * Alley * Aqueduct * Beach * Ice Festival * Ruins * Temple * White Town DLCS New Boss team pack-Bowser, Zavok and Kisame are buyable with their awaken forms. Category:SNK Category:The King Of Fighters Category:Crossovers